custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Missions
Mystery Missions is a bunch of stories about Cellix's past missions and conquests. Mission 1: Finding the Spear of Knowledge I, Toa Cellix, Toa of Air and bounty hunter, was about to die.I was fighting for my life against an enraged Skakdi.I took the time to think back and remembered how it had begun. Before I had been dispatched by a being in a cloak.I should of asked for his/her identity, but I was in need for payment.Despite my skills and high payments, I was running low on widgets and weapons.Sure, living on Stelt was hard but it was better then Xia, Zakaz, and Destral.The cloaked being had told me to find a spear that would grant anyone ultimate knowledge.I complied but I told him/her it wouldn't be cheap.He/She gave me a tablet then I was on my way. I eventully arrived at my destination, Zakaz, and I was immediatly spotted by a group of Skakdi.I had triggered my Faxon and copied the power of a Rahi the was able to blend in with its surroundings. Most of the Skakdi stopped dead in thier tracks and waited for me to make my move.I fired my laser crossbow at the Skakdi that looked to be the leader of the little clan.He was struck dead on.I decided to turn my Faxon off and threw a dagger at another one.Just then, one of the Skakdi unwhirled a blast of plasma vision at me.I easily avoided and threw another dagger at him.It struck home.The rest of the clan charged at me.I did a backflip and fired my crossbow again.I had hit another one.That left one Skakdi left, a tall black and gold one.He charged.I did a sweeping kick and sent him reeling.I jumped, flipped, and landed on top of him.I spitted on him with disgust and knocked him out cold. After that short battle, I continued me mission.I had run into many more Skakdi (moslty dead corpses) and finally reached the spot.I was about to start looking when I did a backflip to avoid a blast of laser.I landed and looked to see who I was up against.It was the same Skakdi I fought earlier. Now "Hold still, I can't shoot you if you hold still!" shouted Render. I dodged another blast.I rolled and unleashed a blast of air.It sent the Skakdi flying.Normally I would be able to take him down easily, but this Skakdi possesses plasma vision, which has made me keep my distance. "Is that the best you got?" I taunted. "Do you really want me to do my worst, Toa?" answered the Skakdi. I chuckled. "Sure, go right ahead." The Skakdi smiled and pointed his sword at me.He charged and started firing his laser and plasma vision at me.I dodged his plasma vision but he unexpectedly fired his sword at me, where I was gonna land.I was hit dead on.The pain was excrutiating. "Now you die." I did something that would give him chills in the furue; smile. I activated my Faxon and copied a power off a Rahi that was heat resistant.I got up and casually strolled toward him, despite the fact he was firing his plasma vision and laser at me.The attacks had no affect on me, so he tried to melt me with his claw, which he failed again.I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.He started to gag and then he stopped and fell uncosciouse.Ithought about maby killing him, but it wasn't worth it. Once again I restarted my mission... I arrived back on Stelt, clutching the spear tightly.The being was still there, motionless.I walked up to him and handed him the spear.I could the being smile. "Now, my payment." I told him/her. "Payment?!" the being laughed and took off his cloak. "Makuta Zennez doesn't give out payments!" he bellowed. Other people and visitors of the island ran away in every way possible at the sound of the name "Makuta".I was about to draw out my crossbow when he used his gravity and sleep ability on me.I was off the ground and growing more tired at the second. "Normally I would kill you but you might have potential use in the future so, I will let you live and that will be your payment." He called of his power of gravity and I fell to the ground and into a deep sleep... Characters *Cellix *Zennez *Render *Some unknown residents and visitors of Stelt. Trivia *This series was brought to you by . Category:Stories